halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Minuteman 2492/We Have No Ruler But Caesar
Minor issue - in Chapter 2, UNSC personnel take cover in "an old WW2 bunker"; this isn't possible, because you erased both World Wars with your 800+ year-long Roman-Chinese War. Or are you designating a "new" World War II, one which happens sometime after 2160? Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 02:10, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh shit I forgot about that. Sorry. Anyway, the reason I use english names is because Romans only used about maybe 10 different names. This would get stale fast, no?--B1blancer2 03:09, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Well Ajax, the UNSC is formed, see Res Publica Romae for more details.--B1blancer2 03:13, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Well, I mean, if you are talking about the fact that the marines have english names. It is because of reasons explained in Res Publica Romae . But truly, out of all those names you listed, only some were used frequently. I'll try to use Roman names for Roman characters.--B1blancer2 03:41, May 21, 2012 (UTC) The cultures exist because they split in the 16th century, when Rome pulls out of them, since they are spread too thin. Since the Chinese want Rome dead, and then its territories, they leave those countries alone, cautious not to fall in the pitfall Rome did. This gives these countries time to evolve into their culture. While not as individual as it is today, they do make a different language, since they are completely cut off from Rome, and the books that are in Latin are lost.--B1blancer2 03:50, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :That....doesn't really make any sense. After about 200 years of war, the Romans just give up on some random territories due to being "spread thin". What happens to these colonies? Are they destroyed by as-yet unidentified indigenous peoples? If the Romans found those territories useful for the first two hundred years of war, why wouldn't they attempt to return and reclaim them at any point in the remaining six hundred and sixty-six years of war? How are they "completely cut off"? Additionally, if the Chinese are oh-so committed to annihilating the Romans, wouldn't they take pains to thoroughly wipe out any and all Roman colonies? How are the Latin texts "lost"? And where are these colonies anyway? There are just too many problems or potential issues here. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 04:09, May 21, 2012 (UTC) OK, the "barbarians" were slaughtered by the Romans earlier. The Chinese would rather use all their troops to end the war quickly, rather than waste troops guarding worthless colonies they pillaged. They are cut off because Rome is surrounded by the Chinese for most of the war. The texts are lost when the Chinese DO move through and destroy or capture anything Roman, and leave the people alone.--B1blancer2 04:21, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :What people are still around for the Chinese to leave alone? By your own statement, the Romans wiped out everybody who was already there. Then the Romans evacuated, the Chinese swept through, killed off all remaining Romans and totally destroyed the colonies. Meaning that there are no people left to develop into different nations, meaning that your explanation still does not work. Also, if the colonies were "worthless" - which I can only imagine you mean totally devoid of useful resources of any kind - how would a civilization develop? And if the Romans are "surrounded" by the Chinese for most of the remaining 600 years, how do the Chinese fail to destroy the Romans, seeing as they have access to far more resources in regards to materials and people? Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 04:30, May 21, 2012 (UTC) What I meant by that statement was that Rome killed anyone who they deemed, uncivilized, but kept those who they felt were civilized enough to live. The reason China is unable to destroy Rome is because of the massive mountain ranges they have trouble crossing. And by worthless, I mean worthless AFTER pillaging. And pillaging in this case doesn't mean "kill everyone" it means "loot, rape etc." And yes, there are Romans in the colonies, as well as the indigenous people who were deemed civilized enough to live. A real life example is when the Romans took the Holy Land, they allowed the Jews and Gentiles to live-.-B1blancer2 04:38, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, worthless after pillaging. Colonies are still pillaged. Also, regarding your statement that it doesn't mean "kill everyone", allow me to quote directly from your previous statement: "the Chinese DO move through and destroy or capture anything Roman". Am I to assume that the Chinese are simply inefficient at accomplishing this destruction? Now, onto your mountains - which mountains, specifically? And how exactly do mountains get in the way of, say, ships and planes? Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 04:46, May 21, 2012 (UTC) By "anything Roman" I mean books, paintings etc. cultural things. The Chinese cannot air raid effectively because Rome has a superior Air Force and an equal Navy. The Chinese also have problems in terms of ships because they have to sail all the way to Rome, depleting supplies aboard ship, only letting them stay there for a while.--B1blancer2 04:54, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :If Chinese ships have to sail all the way from what is currently China, then obviously the Chinese do not have Rome surrounded. Similarly, if the Roman Navy is so superior, then oversea colonies would remain Roman easily. But again, I have to ask - what mountains are you referring to? Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 04:59, May 21, 2012 (UTC) In terms of Rome's superior navy, it is superior in that it can defend Rome. The Chinese do have Rome surrounded, but they can't build big warships to match Rome's in the area surrounding it, as they need to ship materials, besides wood, into that area from China, which is even more of a hassle strategically than just sailing is. The mountain ranges are as follows: Occidentali, Appinnines, the Alps, and the Centrali Orientali.--B1blancer2 05:07, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :The Chinese have about 800 years to out-build the Romans. How they fail to do that, what with massively superior manpower and resources, I really don't see. As for the mountains, you appear to mean the immediate mountains of Italy and the Alps. Thus, the Chinese must dominate the region - almost the whole of mainland Europe, as well as the Middle East and at minimum the whole expanse of North Africa; how else would Rome be "surrounded"? With all that coastline, again, how do they fail to develop some sort of navy to take on Rome? If they really can't move materials - implying a total lack of logistics - then how do they supply their armies all the way from China? Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 05:26, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Anyway, the Chinese armies can be supplied, but it takes a while. When China out builds the Romans in the late 1900s to early 2000s, they then push Rome back to, well, Rome. That is when the UNSC is formed, to stop the war. It's almost like a Cold War for a good couple hundred years, then it starts up again.--B1blancer2 05:31, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :So, the Chinese suddenly stop being so vehemently anti-Roman? And don't you mean the United Nations? You need that before you can have the "United Nations Space Command". Speaking of Space, when does that happen? With the two major civilizations fighting each other, who is attempting to go into space? Also, what about the , the and the , all of which happen in the decade immediately following the end of the Roman-Chinese conflict? How did Fascism get off the ground? How about Communism? How exactly does this whole situation mesh with the Halo universe? Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 05:37, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Space travel exists because ICBM's are used, and spacetravel is invented for orbital stations. The Rain Forest Wars, Jovian moons etc. never happen. China has to stop being anti Roman, as they want the war to be over, but were afraid the Romans wouldn't accept the treaty.--B1blancer2 12:08, May 21, 2012 (UTC) 800 years of sustained Total War? It does not seem likely. As well as that, sustained war for eight centuries would severely restrict any form of scientific growth. Also why would China be so scared if Rome didn't accept the treaty? If they are winning so convincingly, what difference does it make if Rome accepts it or not - China would be in the driving seat, they would dictate what Rome would do - if its policitians had any sense whatsoever. Joshua (Talk) 18:05, May 21, 2012 (UTC) THERE IS A COLD WAR FOR 1 TO 2 HUNDRED YEARS, WHICH IS WHEN SCIENTIFIC DISCOVERY HAPPENS. It is after these couple hundred years that Rome becomes powerful. Here is a timeline First 3 hundred years- War and Roman winning, not as advanced next 100 years- Arms race 100 years- China on offensive About 100-200 years- Big arms race and space race 100 years- Fighting to a stalemate UN formed to end war in 2160 --B1blancer2 18:35, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Well in the case of the mountains, it is more that the Roman ambush the chinese while they are held up. See the Battle of Thermopylae. The Romans weren't idiots. If they found a new and more effective way of combat, they used it.--B1blancer2 00:50, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :Ajax, aye I know - I know science is helped by war, but 800 years of War can only be detrimental to some extent to science. Joshua (Talk) 22:19, May 22, 2012 (UTC) NCF Not Canon Friendly as per reasons given here. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 23:31, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Vote for Namespacing For #Mentioned issues still remain and the time for them to be resolved has expired. The user is banned, and may continue to edit this article in namespace on his return. #Seconded. --Do not insult me. 18:53, February 25, 2013 (UTC)